Research Programming & Computational Analysis Core 7. Project Summary/Abstract The Research Programming & Computational Analysis (RPCA) Core was redesigned in 2013 as a result of strategic task realignment within the existing P30 Core Grant to better align tasks previously performed in the Computer Core with current and emerging research needs. This re-alignment was brought about because of the increasing complexity of digital data, particularly laboratory-generated images in vision research, and the need to develop custom analysis routines to process, summarize and quantify those data. Custom image analysis and processing routines in particular are an increasingly critical component of vision research, particularly with the emergence of several new clinical and research imaging modalities such as conventional and adaptive optics optical coherence tomography imaging and volumetric microscopy techniques. In addition, a vast array of research data is now digital, necessitating the development of custom data management, filtering, and quantification schemes through research programming. The second longstanding primary function of the RPCA Core is to develop custom software interfaces for control of and data acquisition from new and existing research equipment. Much of this equipment is developed in house through collaborations with the Instrumentation Core, and custom software interfaces are a mainstay of instrument development, implementation, and data acquisition. Custom programming for data analysis and instrument interfaces is out of the reach of most investigators due to the high cost of competent programmers and the relatively limited need within individual projects. The third goal of this Core is to provide a full array of biostatistical services to P30 participants. The goal of this realigned Core is to offer researchers a comprehensive programming and computational data analysis service where custom analysis routines and stand-alone programs can be developed for individual project needs by highly trained personnel. This realigned Core anticipates moderate to extensive use from 9 of the 11 NEI R01-funded investigator/participants.